Vehicle original equipment manufacturers and fleet owners are continually looking for solutions to improve vehicle mileage and decrease harmful emissions. Regulations are currently being drafted worldwide that will enforce the further reduction of vehicle emissions. Solutions that can improve vehicle mileage and reduce vehicle emissions are continually desired.